This invention relates to cosmetic compacts of the type comprising a base member and a cover member hingedly connected thereto, wherein one of the members is adapted to carry a cosmetic product and the other to hold a mirror.
In the past a number of cosmetic compacts of various types have been proposed and produced. In almost all cases heretofore known, the base and cover members were constituted of separate parts, either of metal or plastic. Molded plastic compacts typically had integral molded hinges which were joined together by means of a metal hinge-pin or the like. Mirror members were generally secured in place by either a press fit or else by suitable adhesive. The closure function was obtained by means of a detent catch, the parts of which were disposed on each member generally opposite the location of the molded hinge. Cosmetic substance was typically deposited in a dish-shaped recess in one of the members, or alternately in a separate tray which was received in the recess.
While the above compacts for years had good acceptance, a number of disadvantages were apparent. Molding of plastic components is generally an expensive process, involving carefully constructed mold cavities, together with heated liquid plastic product which must be injected therein. The dimensions and tolerances involved with such molds were often critical, especially in the vicinity of the hinges and in the area around the detent catch. Such close tolerances were necessary in order to insure satisfactory performance of the hinge and detent mechanisms. Where separate hinge-pins were employed, there was required an additional step in the assembly of the compact, involving the alignment of the hinge parts of each of the members and the insertion of the pin. Such a procedure was time consuming and in some cases difficult to achieve, particularly if the dimensions of the molded hinges were not precisely controlled.
In addition to being costly to manufacture, prior compacts frequently proved unsatisfactory in use. Problems occurred when the compact halves were opened past a predetermined point, this often resulting in cracking or breaking of one or both of the hinge parts which joined the members together. Such breakage tended to completely defeat the closure feature of these devices. In addition, considerable trouble was frequently encountered in opening such compacts, particularly where the dimensions of the detent catch mechanism were not maintained within sufficient limits. Also, molded rigid plastic parts were generally subject to breakage, particularly if they were dropped on a hard surface or forcibly distorted. As a result, such prior cosmetic compacts often constituted a substantial inconvenience to the typical consumer.